liberproeliisfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Blog de usuário:Araragi Koyomin/Devilman: Obras e Derivados
thumb|400px|"Você tomou a alma de Miki! Agora estou pegando-a de volta!" Como já deve ser de conhecimento de alguns, o universo de Devilman é algo extremamente extenso e que aborda diferentes mídias como animações, mangás, light novels, live-action, games, etc. A série soma mais de 40 anos e com várias adaptações pelas mãos tanto do próprio Go Nagai, como outros autores, assim, afim de simplificar e facilitar uma ideia melhor do universo e a futura separação de diferentes perfis de um mesmo personagem, estou montando uma lista com as obras do universo seguido de uma pequena apresentação. *Mao Dante/Demon Lord Dante (mangá - 1971): a obra que serviu como base para a criação de Devilman, ainda que não seja uma prequel. A série foi cancelada prematuramente para dar origem a Devilman, sendo até então um universo a parte, porém tendo muitos de seus personagens reaproveitados. Posteriormente, a obra teve novas adaptações: - True Demon Lord Dante: uma versão shoujo do mangá original, escrito por Go Nagai e desenhado por Akira Fuuga em 1994, com um total de 8 volumes. - New Demon Lord : um remake da série original de Mao Dante. Publicado em 2002 com 4 volumes, o mangá reconta os eventos da mangá clássico, sofrendo algumas alterações e desta vez dando um fim definitivo para série. - Demon Lord Dante : adaptação em anime (com 13 episódios) de New Demon Lord, sendo fiel ao material original e tendo um final semelhante, mas com uma conclusão diferente. - Mao Dante Tai Getter Robo G: mangá crossover feito por Go Nagai, sendo parte da série VS do autor. O mangá foi lançado em 2011, sendo uma sequel de outro crossover (Devilman Tai Getter Robo). *thumb|260pxDevilman (mangá - 1972): também referido como a versão clássica, o mangá teve um total de 5 volumes publicados. Posteriormente o mangá foi relançado em uma versão de luxo que adicionou novos capítulos e personagens dentro da mangá. - Great War of The God's (capítulo adicional da versão de luxo): um prelúdio de 32 páginas para o volume 01, mostrando o confrontando dos anjos e demônios na era pré-histórica. - One Summer Day (capítulo adicional da versão de luxo): uma história de 18 páginas, colocada no início do volume 04. - Fallen Angel(capítulo adicional da versão de luxo): um curto capítulo de 8 páginas, que abre o volume 05. - Cap. 05 de Neo Devilman (capítulo adicional da versão de luxo): por fim, as páginas do cap. 05 de Neo Devilman (feitas por Nagai) são adicionadas na batalha final da obra. *Devilman (anime - 1972): série de anime com 39 episódios. O anime foi originalmente destinado a ser uma adaptação de Mao Dante, no entanto, a adaptação era destinada ao público infantil, reduzindo grande parte das cenas de violência e nudez (só reduziram, porque ainda houveram algumas). A história tem uma grande diferença comparado ao mangá, sendo então retratado como um universo alternativo. *Devilman, Hiruta Mitsuru (mangá - 1972): mangá de 2 volumes elaborado a partir do anime, ainda que apresentou leves diferenças no enrendo. *Devilman, Masaru Isako (mangá - 1972): outra serialização baseada no anime, porém este apresenta maiores diferenças com o anime, principalmente no final. *Mazinger Z vs Devilman (filme - 1973): um filme crossover baseado no universo dos animes de Devilman e Mazinger Z, porém não ligados as obras originais. *Mazinger Z vs Devilman (mangá - 1973): mangá baseado no filme crossover. *Violence Jack (mangá - 1973): mangá criado por Go Nagai, durante muitos anos foi considerado como a continuação oficial do mangá clássico de Devilman (através da reutilização dos mesmos personagens e cenários). O mangá encerra com outra batalha entre Devilman e Satan, dessa vez com Devilman saindo vencedor no confronto. Porém, foi apenas após a criação de Devilman Lady como sequela oficial do mangá clássico, que Violence Jack foi tratado como um cenário alternativo para o final, onde ao invés de Satan ser preso em um loop infinito por Deus, tem suas memórias seladas e os antigos personagens revividos. - Violence Jack - Sengoku Majinden (one-shot - 2001): um one-shot de 90 páginas, sem relações com a história anterior. - Shin Violence Jack (mangá - 2005): a obra é um reconto do mangá de Violence Jack em 2 volumes, feitos por Go Nagai. Ainda que fortemente ligado ao universo de Devilman, a obra toma novos caminhos e diferente bastante de sua versão anterior, tendo por fim, um final em aberto, deixando a possibilidade de uma continuação. *Shin Devilman (mangá - 1979): foi a primeira sequela oficial de Devilman, ocorrendo após o encontro de Akira e Sirene. O mangá faz uso do timeslip, um recurso que seria posteriormente utilizado para interligar outros universos da obra. Futuramente, o mangá de Shin Devilman também foi adicionado na versão de luxo. *True Devilman (novel - 1981): novel escrita por Yasutaka Nagai (irmão de Go Nagai), com 4 volumes adaptando o mangá clássico, porém com algumas diferenças. *Violence Jack (ovas - 1986, 1988 e 1990): adaptações do mangá de Violence Jack, mas pouco fiéis a história original e adaptando apenas os primeiros arcos da série. *Devilman: The Birth (ova - 1987): adaptação baseada na novel True Devilman (sim, na novel, não no mangá). *Devilman: The Demon Bird (ova - 1990): outra adaptação baseada na novel de True Devilman e serve como sequela do primeiro ova. *Shinkyoku - La Divina Commedia in Devilman (mangá - 1991): uma série gag baseada em Devilman feita pela editora Clamp. *CB Chara Go Nagai World (ova - 1991): uma série de 3 ovas que faz paródia com algumas das obras de Go Nagai (Devilman, Mazinger Z, Getter Robo e Violence Jack), tendo os principais personagens apresentados em uma forma chibi. *Shin Cutie Honey (ova - 1994): uma sequência de 8 episódios que servem como sequela para o anime Cutie Honey. Ao longo da história, Akira Fudo aparece em diferentes pontos da história, até ter uma participação mais ativa no 6º ova. A versão usada não é implícita, mas supõe-se que seja a versão do anime. *Devilman Lady (mangá - 1997): a sequela do mangá clássico, a história se passa em um novo mundo, sem uma ideia exata da diferença de tempo. O mangá teve um total de 17 volumes, porém não dando um desfecho a história, servindo como ponte para uma nova história. *Toshin Devilman (mangá - 1998): remake da série, feito por Yoshihiro Iwamoto, apresentando novos personagens e origens e tendo uma história completamente nova e original. *Devilman Lady (anime - 1999): adaptação do mangá de mesmo nome, com um total de 26 episódios. A série usa a mesma base do mangá, porém não é fiel ao material original, tendo um decorrer e final completamente diferentes. *Neo Devilman (mangá - 1999): uma coleção de histórias escritas por diferentes autores (entre eles o próprio Go Nagai), baseadas no universo de Devilman, algumas ocorrendo dentro do período de tempo do mangá clássico e outras em outros pontos mais avançados da história. *Amon: The Darkside of the Devilman (mangá - 1999): o mais confuso e discutível mangá da série. O mangá é apresentando como um reconto dos eventos finais do mangá clássico de Devilman, porém a obra também é usada pra uma abordagem mais profunda no passado de Amon, Satan e Sirene. Por fim, é revelado que todos os eventos passados em Amon, ao invés de um reconto detalhado do final original, é um loop infinito de Deus, onde Satan é obrigado a reviver seu amor e a morte de Akira. thumb|500px|center *Amon: The Apocalypse of Devilman (ova - 2000): último ova da sequência, porém, diferente dos 2 primeiros, esse não foi baseado na novel. Sua premissa é baseada no volume 1 do mangá de mesmo nome, porém não é propriamente uma adaptação do mesmo (não é fiel). *Dynamic Heroes (mangá - 2004): um mangá crossover de grande escala, escrito por Kazuhiro Ochi. A obra incorpora os principais elementos e personagens dos universos de Devilman, Mazinger Z, Cutie Honey, Getter Robo entre outros. Apesar das versões usadas no mangá, serem as de suas versões animes, alguns personagens tiveram a personalidade original de suas versões de mangá. *Devilman - Filme (live-action - 2004): outra adaptação do mangá clássico. *Tenku no Inu (mangá - 2004): um mangá criado por Go Nagai com um total de 4 volumes. O mangá tem uma história a parte do universo Devilman, mas tem constantes referências e menções relacionadas a Devilman e Devilman Lady, sendo comumente considerado como um universo paralelo e separado. *Devilman Mokushiroku - Strange Days (mangá - 2005): uma história secundária escrita e desenha por Yuu Kinutani, que ocorre dentro e durante os eventos de Amon: The Darkside of the Devilman. A obra aborda uma banda de rock composta por Devilmens, que acabam se separando, e cada um aliando-se a facção dos demônios ou devilmens. *Mazinger Angels vs Devilman (mangá - 2006): um arco de 3 capítulos que ocorre dentro do mangá de Mazinger Angels (cap. 21, 22 e 23, do volume 04). O crossover ocorre com a versão do anime dos personagens de Devilman. *Akuma Kishi (mangá - 2007): um mangá full color, escrito por Go Nagai, servindo como prequel para todo o universo Devilman, apresentando a origem de Amon, Satan/Lúcifer e Sirene, assim como a origem da raça dos demônios. *Sirene: Tanjo Hen (mangá/capítulo único - 2007): o capítulo foi publicado junto a revista Gou-Chan Magajin, um mangá feito por Go Nagai e Dynamic Pro, em comemoração aos 40 anos de mangaká do velho Nagai. O capítulo se passa dentro do mangá clássico, apresentando a personagem fundida a Sirene, antes da mesma ir ao encontro de Devilman. *Devilman Tai Getter Robo (mangá - 2010): mangá crossover criado a partir de Devilman e Getter Robo, usando tanto elementos da série animada, como do mangá de ambos. *Sirene-Chan (one-shot - 2012): um curto capítulo de 04 páginas de comédia e ecchi, tendo como protagonista Sirene. *Devilman Grimoire (mangá - 2012): outro remake do mangá original, escrito por Takato Rui, como homenagem aos 40 anos da série e como também para agregar um novo público ao universo. Apesar do mangá seguir uma história original, a obra incorpora uma grande quantidade de temas e personagens de outras séries (sendo no final das contas uma grande mistureba). *Devilman vs Hades (mangá - 2012): mangá crossover criado pelo Team Moon, em homenagem aos 40 anos de Mazinger e Devilman. O mangá teve 3 volumes publicados, usando de personagens e vilões das séries originais, em uma nova história, onde Akira vaga em busca da alma de Miki, após o fim do mundo. *Cutie Honey vs Devilman Lady (mangá - 2013): outro mangá crossover de Go Nagai. O mangá foi publicado como parte de uma série "VS", com um volume único. *Devilman Saga (mangá - 2014): apresentado como o capítulo final da Saga, o mangá ainda encontra-se em lançamento. *Cyborg 009 vs Devilman (filme - 2015): uma adaptação criada em homenagem aos 50 anos de Cyborg 009, como ideia de Go Nagai (antigo assistente de Ishinomori). A história se passa pouco antes do arco final dos 2 mangás, porém, ao que tudo indica, sem mudanças cruciais no enredo de ambos. thumb|500px|center- Cyborg 009 vs Devilman: Treacheries, The Traitors (novel - 2015): uma novel publicada por Tadashi Hayakawa, servindo como prequel para o filme. Embora se atendo a história original do filme, a obra apresenta novos elementos, como a origem dos Numbers Cyborgs e abrangendo as consequências de Devilman, após a batalha contra Sirene e Kaim. - Cyborg 009 vs Devilman: Breakdown (mangá - 2015): publicado como material promocional para o filme. Diferente do filme e da novel, o mangá conta uma nova e separada história, onde 009 e Devilman se encontram em um futuro apocalíptico, onde encontram-se dois partidos em conflito (os devilmens e os humanos puros). Diferente dos outros crossover, é deixado implicito que tanto Devilman quanto 009 veem de mundo paralelos, porém, após a batalha final, esses mundos são fundidos em um único. *Devilman Battler (mangá - desconhecido): mangá escrito por Inoue Daisuke, porém a obra não chegou a ser concluída. *Devilman Crybaby (anime - 2018?): uma nova série que será baseada no mangá original da série. A história segue Akira Fudo, que descobre junto de seu melhor amigo, Ryo Asuka, que os demônios vão reviver e recuperar o mundo dos seres humanos. Com os seres humanos sem esperança contra essa ameaça, Ryo sugere a fusão com um demônio. Com isso, Akira se torna Devilman, um ser com o poder de um demônio, mas com um coração humano. Além dos inúmeros mangás e animações, Devilman conta com alguns jogos e materiais adicionais, que servem complemento para o universo em si, mas que não impactam verdadeiramente na trama original. *Devilman - NES (jogo - 1989): uma adaptação do mangá clássico lançado pela Namco, porém com diferenças do enredo original (Devilman luta contra Zennon e derrota Satan no final). *Demon Bible (data-book - 1990): um livro que continha informações inéditas sobre os demônios. Cada um sendo nomeado, uma visão geral de seu peso, altura e poderes. É válido lembrar, que o livro apresenta informações de alguns demônios que se fundiram, mas não falam sobre sua forma Devilmen. *CB Chara Wars (jogo - 1992): é um jogo do SNES, desenvolvido pela Almanic Corp. e publicado pela Banprest, sem maiores informações. *Dynamic Robot Taisen 2: Kyoufu! Akuma Zoku Fukkatsu (jogo - 1999): um jogo crossover com diferentes personagens de Go Nagai, lutando contra o Império Micenas junto de Great Mazinger e Mazinger Z. *Devilman - Playstation (jogo - 2000): outro jogo baseado no mangá clássico, produzido pela Bandai. Devido aos eventos do jogo se aproximarem bastante da história original (ainda que com várias pequenas diferenças), a história do jogo é considerado como um dos loops do qual Satan é submetido (da mesma forma que no mangá de Amon). *Devilman - Night Before Armageddon (jogo - 2001): um jogo para celular desenvolvido pela Bandai em coloboração com a Kodansha. Os eventos do jogo ocorrem durante o inicio do mangá clássico, com o retorno dos demônios e invasão ao mundo humano. O jogador assume o papel de um Devilman que foi acidentalmente criado durante este processo. O jogo avança em um mapa hierárquico enquanto o jogador derrota os inimigos. O jogo também permiti ao jogador, "fundir-se" com demônios derrotados, ganhando suas habilidades e aparência. *Legend of Dynamic Goushouden: Houkai no Rondo (jogo - 2003): é um jogo crossover de gameboy advance. Personagens como Cutie Honey, Violence Jack, Dororon Enma-kun, Devilman e outros são apresentados. O game é um RPG básico, com uma diferença notável que é a mecânica especial que permite equipar caracteres com outros caracteres para realçar status e para apoio. *Devilman Brutus Mercedes-Benz SLR (one-shot - 2003): um capítulo one-shot promocional feito por Go Nagai para o anúncio do carro Mercedes-Benz SLR através de Devilman. *Devilman Roman Album (livro - desconhecido): um livro lançado pela Toei Animation. O livro em dividido em 3 partes, sendo a primeira uma curta história baseada no mangá original, mas usando os desenhos do anime. A segunda parte possui uma breve explicação sobre os 39 episódios e o filme Mazinger Z vs Devilman. Por fim a terceira parte contém várias artes conceituais para os personagens principais e demônios. *Sensei, Devilman (livro - desconhecido): é um livro infantil escrito por Tsutomu Nagai. É uma paródia do anime de Devilman que caracteriza o protagonista como tendo um trabalho como um professor. *Devilman Song Book (desconhecido): sem maiores informações. *The Phychic World of Go Nagai (desconhecido): sem maiores informações. *The Devilman (desconhecido): sem maiores informações. *Devilman: The List (desconhecido): sem maiores informações. *Go Nagai: All his Works (desconhecido): sem maiores informações. *Devilman: Design Works (desconhecido): sem maiores informações. Categoria:Posts de blog